


I lost the kid

by the_ellum



Series: He lost the kid [1]
Category: Marvel Cinematic Universe, The Avengers (Marvel Movies)
Genre: Peter Parker Needs a Hug, Precious Peter Parker, Steve Rogers Needs a Hug, Tony Stark Has A Heart, Tony Stark Needs a Hug
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-12-01
Updated: 2019-12-01
Packaged: 2021-02-26 02:27:57
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Major Character Death
Chapters: 1
Words: 838
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/21635863
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/the_ellum/pseuds/the_ellum
Summary: Steve watches the people step through the portals. He watches Queens. He watches the hug. And slowly he begins to understand.
Relationships: Peter Parker & Steve Rogers, Peter Parker & Tony Stark, Steve Rogers & Tony Stark
Series: He lost the kid [1]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1594303
Comments: 17
Kudos: 287





	I lost the kid

**Author's Note:**

> Hi :)  
> So this is my first work here. I just couldn't stop thinking about this so I tried to write it down. English is not my first language and I hardly ever write in it so I'm really sorry for my mistakes.  
> I hope you enjoy my tiny little oneshot :)

„On your left.“

Steve looked behind himself. There on the dark horizon a orange circle appeared. The circle got bigger and wider and through it stepped King T’Challe with his sister Shuri and general Okoye. They were followed by the Wakandan army and there was Sam. Flying in with his wings.

And while Steve was still trying to grasp what happened other Portals opened, too. There was a Lady on a flying horse. He silently gasped when he saw Bucky. There was a Man with similar facial hair as Tony wearing a red cloak. Followed by an Lady with antennas, a guy with flying boots. And a big tattooed man with knives in his hand. They were followed by a slim figure, swinging in on a thin string. He knew that guy. He fought him on the airport. Queens. He had a new suit. Like Tony’s. His mask retreated and Steve saw just how young he was. But he looked determined and ready.

Steve was taking a short breather when he saw Tony lying on the ground. A big Alien coming for him. Steve started to sprint towards them but knew, he would not be able to reach them on time. But Tony was saved. By Queens, who pulled the Alien back. The Alien got trampled down by Scott. Steve was already turning around again but stilled when he saw Tony interacting with the young boy. The boy rambled and looked really surprised when Tony pulled him into a fierce hug. Steve was surprised too. He hardy ever saw Tony hugging someone so tight. He wondered how close these two were.

They won. But Steve felt like the lost. First Nat. And now Tony. Tony lying on the ground. Half sitting up. Putting on a brave face. Steve was too out of it to understand, what Queens was saying to Tony. He just heard the desperation in his voice. Pepper softly pulled the boy away who got wrapped up in Rhodes’ arms. Tony released a silent “Pep.” And then he said another word. So softly that it was inaudible to anyone without enhanced hearing. “Kid.” Just one word. But Queens’ locked his eyes with Tony. And Steve knew, he had heard him too.

_Kid._ It was one little word. Hardly more than a whisper. But it was Tony’s last word. And it was only for one person to hear. And Steve knew, this person wasn’t him.

“You can rest now.” Pepper put on a brave face. To make Tony’s passing easier for him. She just started crying after he breathed out his last breath. Steve stumbled forward on his knees.

 _And not die trying._ Tony’s words echoed in his mind.

“I’m sorry, Tony.” Steve’s voice was so silent that nobody should have heard him. But Queens turned his head around slightly. Locking his eyes with Steve only for a second before looking to the ground. Tears staining his face.

The day of Tony’s farewell was too beautiful to be such a bitter farewell. They all gathered in the house while listening to Tony’s last message. Tony Stark. Always prepared. He watched Pepper hugging Morgan tightly. But he was surprised when Pepper stood up and walked over to a corner where e little figure was sitting. Head on his knees. Tears silently falling down his cheeks. She pulled the boy into a hug and whispered “He loved you so much. He was so sorry that he never told you.”

And again, those words weren’t Steve’s to hear. He turned around. Left them all alone. He didn’t really belong. Not anymore. He walked into the kitchen, purring himself a glass of water. And there he saw the pictures. Howard and Maria Stark. Steve tried to ignore the pang of guilt in his stomach seeing them. _Did you know?_

But next to them was a frame with a picture of Tony and Queens. They were holding up a Stark Internship Certificate. _Peter B. Parker_. So that’s his real name. Tony did not really smile, but his hands betrayed him. He and Peter were both making bunny ears over the others heads.

 _Bring back what we lost. I hope, yes._ Tony’s words. Steve still looked at the picture. Tony looked so relaxed, happy. Steve couldn’t remember Tony looking like that. He really had liked this kid.

_I lost the kid._

And suddenly Steve understood Tony’s words when he landed back on earth. The word’s he so easily dismissed. And Steve understood and he knew. Tony came to help not for Steve, not for Nat, not for Clint. Tony wanted to bring back this kid. He did it not for the Avengers. He did it for him. He did it so that the young superhero could get to live his life. Tony laid down on the wire. For all of them, but Steve was sure, the night he figured out time travel, there only was one face on Tony’s mind. He did it for Peter B. Parker. He did it for the kid.


End file.
